Mikaela Oldenburg
Durmstrang Graduate (This Character Belongs to Fandomgirlforever) |- | |} About The Hopkins' are no strangers to Magic. In fact they're knowledge of it's existence dates back to the 17th century. When their ancestor was appointed Witchfinder general. And his job? To trial and kill witches. The practice died out over the centuries but the idea of witches did not. The generations of Hopkins' became obsessed with researching witches, obsessed with the need to prove that, despite people's current opinions of the hopkins' name. They're ancestor had been right to burn witches at the stake. Annette Hopkins was raised believing in her ancestor. And it stuck with her throughout her lifetime. It was the reason she ended up in Denmark, in search of Witches from reports of unusual disturbances. It was here she met Elias Oldenburg, a wizard. Neither knew of the other's secret. But they hit it off and began seeing each other. She ended up moving to Denmark to be with Elias and a few months later she found out she was expecting a baby Mikaela Oldenburg-Hopkins was born on the 29th of October at 11:59. Almost scaring the life out of her superstitious mother. Soon after her birth her parents broke up. So Mikaela grew up living with her mother during the year, growing up believing magic was evil and was the family's downfall and spending summer's with her father. And that was fine with her. Until her mother married and Finlay Hopkins joined the family. She hated him and he hated her. It was as simple as that. Mikaela was angered by the sudden change but she bottled it up. And bottled it up. Until, one day whilst at her father's house she burst. Showing her first signs of magic at at 7. She made a nearby plant pot smash sending dirt everywhere. She expected her father to be mad at her. Instead he was overjoyed. He told her it was magic. And that she was a witch. And the girl, raised to believe that magic was evil. Broke down in fear. Finally telling her father her mother's secret. Elias knew there was nothing he could do to protect her from her mother's ideas so he told her to hide her magic. He taught her to keep her calm. So for the next four years she grew up in fear of her magic. In fear of showing her mother it. Or anyone at her school. Finally, just before her 11th birthday she received a letter to attend Durmstrang. She wanted to throw it out but her father talked her out of it and into going. Elias told Annette he was sending her to the boarding school that his family went to which wasn't a lie, and after quite a lot of debate she finally agreed. Mikaela's first few years were uneventful, she made no friends in her first three years. Still scared of her magic. But in her third year she saw a piece of magic that was so amazing it couldn't be evil and she began to accept her magic. She made a few friends and paid as much attention as she could in class. In her sixth year the opportunity to become a champion in the triwizard cup came up in Britain. After a lot of encouragement from her friend, she went for it after all what harm could it do. Needless to say, when her name was called out as the female champion for Durmstrang she definitely hadn't been expecting it. She was immensely proud when she came in second. She returned to her father for part of the summer and spent the end of summer with her mother as she always did. The only difference of course, was that she could only tell one of her parents what she'd done during the school year. She returned to Durmstrang for her final year, successfully completing the year with outstanding in DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology with an Exceeds Expectations in Potions and History of magic. Mikaela graduated Durmstrang with no idea what she was going to do with her life. Her father offered her a place working beside him which she declined, choosing to instead research magic. In a rather twisted way following in her mother's footsteps. She probably would have continued that way, if it hadn't been for the incident. It was shortly after her father's friend's died leaving behind their daughter Aquamarine Republic, alone in the world. Mikaela had grown fond of the child who she'd tutored for years. And couldn't bear to see her go through life in care. And so at the first possible moment she put in to adopt the child. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hide the fact she'd adopted a child from her mother and so once the adoption went through, she took the girl to meet her adopted grandmother. Annette had been accepting of the child, treating her like her own flesh and blood. But it wasn't meant to be. On one visit to her mother, Aquamarine had been in the back garden when the neighbours dog had gotten through. The girl had screamed which brought the two of them racing to the back door. Before the dog could pounce on her Mikaela had sent a stunning spell at it. It was only after she'd made sure Aqua was alright before she realised what she'd done. She turned to her mother to try and explain but the woman wouldn't hear it. Yelling about her being a traitor and an abomination. A now disowned Mikaela fled, from both her home and her country. Fleeing to the only other place she could even remotely know. Britain. With what money she had she set herself and her daughter up in a small flat in the middle of London refusing to go back to the job she had before, wanting nothing else to do with her life before coming to Britain. Personality Mikaela has a rather quick temper, she's easy to anger but has gotten more control over it over the years. She's come to learn she's a rather skilled duelist which she hadn't really had much use for before. She's very intelligent and a quick thinker. She's more mature for her age than she should be, she had to be considering she's no longer just having to worry and provide for herself anymore. She's a family person these days. Well, for what little family she has left. Aqua means everything to her. Now that she's free of her mother's scrutiny, she's more lenient with how much she uses magic. She no longer has to keep it a secret from anyone, so she doesn't. Despite being away from her mother, she's still a very secretive person. She doesn't tell anyone where she's from. She doesn't tell many people who she is, and she definitely doesn't tell people who her mother is. Category:Characters Category:Fandomgirlforever Category:Name begins with "M" Category:October Birthday Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Left Handed Category:Brown Hair Category:Speaks Danish Category:Speaks German Category:Durmstrang Graduate Category:Blue Eyes Category:Danish